This invention relates to a convertible audio-visual display device. It is particularly related to a device which will mount on the baby's crib and provide audio and visual stimulation for the baby for entertaining and educating the baby. The unit converts to a useful, computer station by means of simple adjustments to permit the parents or others to utilize the device with a home or personal computer or word processor.
In the past, television cameras have been used to monitor infants, patients, prisoners, and the like and mothers have permitted their older children to watch television and the like to entertain them when they were older. However, nothing has been done to entertain and to stimulate younger children, for example, infants who are confined to cribs.